¿wanna bet?
by danielauchiha
Summary: apuestas...una tarde Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto decidieron apostar...¿verdad o desafio?....pues leanlo ustedes...SASUSAKU, Sasunaru, Narusaku...cuidense que el tercer capi esta fuerte!
1. Chapter 1

**Pues aqui les traigo un nuevo fic, con el que estoy muy emocionada, valla que me esta gustando hacerlo, ademas es el primero de humor que hago.**

**disfrutenlo**

**Naruto no me pertenece, este fic si**

* * *

2…perdiste Sakura-chan-

Ya lo se-respondió con el ceño fruncido.

Me toca elegir tu castigo…no?- pregunto Sasuke, con una sonrisa socarrona que se le dibujo en el rostro.

Te estas vengando?...-

Hn-

Te recuerdo que no eres muy bueno en eso-

Esta vez no pienso dar pie atrás…Sakura-

_Todo había comenzado__ la tarde anterior…_

A que no te atreves! Eh? Naruto- le desafió la joven de cabello rosa.

No es que no me atreva-se excusó- es que jugar a las apuestas de esa forma…me das miedo, ya te pareces a Tsunade.

Sakura frunció el ceño…era la quinta vez que lo hacia en esa tarde.

Tu y Sasuke-kun son unos cobardes-trató de picarles el amor propio…

…Y lo logro.

Eh! Sakura, no me metas en tus líos con Naruto-regaño el Uchiha.

No son líos, tu te negaste al juego primero…tu y Naruto son ambos unos cobardes-replico algo molesta, fingidamente…claro.

Eh!! Sakura-chan!, no me compares con ese traidor, cobarde, y pelo de gallina de temesuke!- regaño Naruto

Tu cállate!, retrasado, patético intento de ninja, niño zorro con rayitas en la cara….Sakura, me apunto a tu jueguito…quiero partirle la cara a este idiota!-regaño Sasuke.

En el rostro de Sakura se dibujo una sonrisa, ella sabia que si Sasuke aceptaba….Naruto terminaría por hacerlo también.

Ja!...ya sueñas….yo voy a vencerte y te ridiculizare tanto que desearas que Itachi te hubiese matado!... Sakura-chan…También me apunto a tu jueguito ese!-

Sasuke abrió la boca, para ofender nuevamente a Naruto, de seguro….pero Sakura le puso el dedo índice en la boca.

Ya habrá tiempo para insultos….ahora les voy a explicar el jueguito…-dijo sonriente- siéntense, Sasuke tu a la derecha…Naruto a mi izquierda.

Los tres tomaron asiento.

Bien…Teniendo dos dados cada uno-dijo mostrándolos con ambas manos-deben agitarlos, y los arrojamos al mismo tiempo…me entienden?-

Sakura…somos jounins-replico algo molesto Sasuke.

Hey!, que no seas tan duro con ella teme-suke….que esta explicando-Regaño el rubio.

Lo siento Sakura-se disculpo- se me olvidaba que así se le explica al retrasado mental de Naruto-

Hey!!...tu…teme!-

Sakura le interrumpió, poniéndole el dedo índice sobre la boca, en ademán a que guardara silencio.

Dije que después habrá tiempo para insultarse-trató de calmarlos

De acuerdo-accedieron ambos.

Continuando…luego de arrojar los dados, verificaremos que números nos salieron, el que tenga el numero mayor, será quien decidirá que tipo de desafió le apostará, a quien saque el numero mas bajo….quien saque el numero ni menor, ni mayor, tiene la garantía de que no se le hará apuesta, y puede disfrutar de la humillación del otro…comprenden?...mejor hagamos una de ejemplo-

La joven le entrego dos dados a cada chico.

Arrójenlos!- les ordeno con una sonrisa.

Los tres arrojaron sus dados sobre la mesa al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke saco 7

Naruto saco 4

Sakura saco 10

En este caso, yo le diría a Naruto lo que tiene que hacer, y Sasuke-kun solo observaría…entienden?-se explico la joven

Claro-respondió el Uchiha-entendiste tu…retrasado?

Naruto torció la boca hacia un lado, demostrando enfado.

Claro que entendí…bakasuke-

Bien!...entonces comencemos!

Yosh!!- dijo Naruto mientras batía los dados en su mano.

Sasuke y Sakura haciendo mismo…y los tres los arrojaron sobre la mesa al mismo tiempo.

Je!...me salió 9, me toca elegir castigo-

No tan rápido…que a mi me salio 11 dobe-

Demonios-dijo sakura tronando los dedos- a mi me salio 12!!

Naruto agacho la cabeza.

No seas tan dura con mi apuesta Sakura chan-

De acuerdo, por ser la partida…seré suave-replico- ahora déjame pensar un momento.

La joven puso un dedo en su labio, y entrecerró los ojos, pensando en que le diría a Naruto.

Apúrate Sakura, no tengo todo el día-le regaño el Uchiha

Ya..ya lo tengo!-

Dilo entonces-

Ya de acuerdo…impaciente- mascullo por lo bajo- Naruto, te apuesto a que no te atreves a pedirle a Tsunade una cita!- dijo entre risas.

Que?!...NO!, no voy a hacerlo, la vieja me va a golpear, luego me va a sanar, solo para volver a golpearme!- se excuso.

Ah!!...cierto, olvidaba decirte que el que se niegue a una apuesta…deberá dar el dinero de por lo menos tres misiones rango S, así que piénsalo bien antes de negarte…-le explico la kunoichi con una sonrisa algo maléfica en su rostro.

Naruto quedo pensativo.

No es justo…-murmuro- no me dejas mas opción que aceptar.

Pues claro…si no cualquiera de nosotros se negaría si pusiera algo simple-inquirió Sakura.

Sasuke daba pequeñas risitas que trataba de esconder a espaldas de sus compañeros.

Te estas riendo?!-pregunto curiosa Sakura

Sasuke se dio vuelta.

Yo?.pregunto incrédulo- mujer…claro que no.

Seguro?-

...-

Si empiezas con eso de no contestar mejor no te pregunto nada-

Le miro con furia.

Baka-suke!-le insulto.

Que les da a todo el mundo de poner un insulto que termine en "suke"?-

...-

Contesta Sakura!-

Ah… ves que molesta?-

...-

Idiota-volvio a insultar-mejor vamos a que Naruto cumpla la apuesta.

_**x.**_

Naruto, te he dicho que no entres a mi oficina sin permiso…asi que mas vale que lo que quieres sea urgente-regaño la Hokage

Este…tal vez no sea tan urgente…-

Tsunade suspiro.

Bueno, ya estas aquí-dijo resignada- dime.

_Furza Naruto…Fuerza._

Esteee….Tsunade tu que eres una hokage muy comprensiva…recalco eso de lo comprensiva…Sabrás de sobra que también yo no soy un pervertido como ero-sennin-trago saliva-y que…-

Naruto…menos rodeo, que no tengo tiempo-

Trago saliva…otra vez

Tsunade-hime-sama…tan hermosa y comprensiva entre todas las mujeres…-

Creo haber dicho que no dieras rodeos, si quieres pedirme algo apurate-

Saldrías en una cita conmigo?-tragaba mucha saliva…estaba sudando mucho…y estaba aun mas azorado-por favor?

Naruto ya esperaba ese golpe por respuesta.

Levanto la cabeza…

Despacio…

Despacio.

Ahí estaba Tsunade, con las mejillas ruborizadas, la boca abierta, y los ojos le brillaban.

_**x.**_

TE DIJO QUE SI?!- preguntaron al unísono Sakura y Sasuke.

Naruto asentía, con las mejillas ruborizadas a más no poder.

Si…tenemos una cita este jueves, pero mejor no hablemos de eso-

Mejor arrojemos los dados-apresuro Sasuke.

Si…

Los tres batían los dados en sus manos.

Los arrojaron sobre la mesa.

Saque 8-dijo Sakura

Yo saque 5-dijo Naruto

…10…Naruto, volviste a perder-

Sasuke sonreía ,maléficamente…y Sakura solo a carcajadas.

Naruto…te apuesto a que…-

* * *

**bueno pues...no hay mucho que decir.no se si a ustedes pero es que yo me entuciasme con esta idea.**

**ok...ojala hayan disfrutado leyendo**

**se cuidan**

**reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**por fin les traigo el segundo capitulo...me salio bastante corto..pero es mejor que nada...tratare de continuar pronto el resto de mis fics... pero con eso de los examenes...**

**bueno no los entretengo mas los dejo con el segundo capi.**

** _Wanna bet?_**

* * *

¡Ya te dije que era para saludarte

¡Ya te dije que era para saludarte!-exclamo sonrojado, y molesto

¡Pero somos hombres…los hombres no se besan en la mejilla!-replico Kiba exasperado, y aun mas sonrojado que Naruto.

Bueno…Ya estuvo, ni que fuera para tanto-se quejo- somos amigos ¿no?-

El rostro de Naruto cambio de enojado a Tierno.

Kiba también cambio su humor al ver la ternura de su amigo.

¡Pues claro que somos amigos!-grito con felicidad, mientras abrazaba a Naruto.

Sasuke y Sakura estaban riéndose en una esquina, disfrutando de cómo Naruto cumplía el desafió que el Uchiha le había puesto.

* * *

Te demoraste demasiado…torpe-le regaño Sasuke

Cállate!, no sabes lo que me tarde para que Kiba accediera a soltarme, idiota!-

Sakura daba pequeñas carcajadas, y se cubría la boca.

Sakura-chan, No te rías!!-le grito con tono molesto-no es gracioso.

Claro, no para ti, para mí…bastante-

Bueno, basta de charla-interrumpió Sasuke-a lo nuestro…tomen los dados.

Los tres tomaron asiento en sus puestos, y tomaron los dados, agitándolos.

Y los lanzaron sobre la mesita de centro.

* * *

Naruto prácticamente se atragantaba de la risa.

Perdiste Sasuke-kun!- le grito la pelirrosada

El Uchiha le devolvio una mirada fulminante.

Hey!..teme!, no es para que te enojes-le regaño naruto..luego volvio a reirse.

Ya! Naruto…no tenemos todo el dia…dame la maldita apuesta-replico con tono monotono, y molesto.

Yosh! Apuesto a que no te atrevez a …-

* * *

Pelirrosada golpeaba a rubio sin parar.

Naruto!..pedazo de burro, voy a matarte!-le gritaba furiosa.

Sakura-chan…Sakura-chan perdonperdonperdonperdon PERDON!-gritaba Naruto mientras trataba de librarse de los golpes de Sakura.

Sabes que Sasuke es orgulloso…y que por eso jamas perdera la apuesta!..ahora va a besar a ino-cerda!-

Perdon!...pero seria mejor que guardaramos silencio..o ino va a notar que estamos espiando!-replico naruto.

Sakura dio un par de pestañeos.

Y se resigno.

Ino estaba totalmente sonrojada.

Pe-pe-pero tu no estabas salindo c-c-con Sa-sakura?-pregunto nerviosa, y retrocediendo a los pasos que Sasuke daba hacia ella.

El Uchiha fruncio el ceño.

Quien te dijo eso?-pregunto curioso.

Es-es lo que se comenta-dijo palpando el arbol que le impedia seguir retrocediendo.

Sakura-chan!-Naruto cubrio su boca de la sorpresa-estas saliendo con Sasuke-teme??-murmoru desde los arbustos.

La piel de Sakura se torno en un tono rojiso.

N-no.. es un invento de Ino-susurro

-

-

Pues es mentira!-regaño Sasuke

Y los ojos de la rubia se tornaron en un tono brillante

Entonces no hay problema!-replico feliz, mientras cerraba los ojos y acercaba los labios a los de Sasuke.

Sakura cerro los ojos y volteo hacia otro lado

* * *

Sasuke-Teme hiciste trampa!-regaño Naruto

Por que?-pregunto Sakura.

Por que cuando Ino se acerco Sasuke invoco a una serpiente, y se la puso en la boca a Ino.-

Sakura abrio de par en par los ojos…y miro a Sasuke esperanzada.

En serio??-pregunto curiosa

Sasuke rodo los ojos.

Si..-respondio el Uchiha sin muchas ganas.

No se vale…tendras que hacerlo de nuevo!-regaño el rubio

Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada.

Bu-bue-eno nunca especifique que no se podian usar invocaciones-respondio Naruto con temor.

Mejor volvamos…que ya quiero seguir con esto-dijo Sasuke.

* * *

**bueno.. y hasta aqui el capi espero les haya gustado... tratare de continuarlo pronto. cuidense!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Autor:** yop._

_**Warning:** el capi esta un poquito fuerte. para mentes sensibles mejor no lean xD_

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto. este fic es mio._

**X.**

* * *

**_Wanna bet?_**

* * *

**_x._**

Lo siento…pero la apuesta, es la apuesta-recalco molesta.

Si…pero-

Sin peros, Naruto-interrumpió Sasuke.

Pero es que ya me ha tocado dos veces antes, a mi me huele a trampa.-replico algo molesto.

Sakura se acerco, meneando las caderas sensualmente, y se coloco a una distancia muy corta del rostro del chico kyubi.

Crees que…yo, seria capaz de hacer trampa?- pregunto la joven dulcemente cerca del oído de Naruto.

Sasuke torció la boca, y frunció el ceño.

Claro q-que no Sakura-chan…dime la apuesta-respondió nervioso

En un instante Sakura se alejo, sin darle importancia alguna al rubio

Bien…-soltó Sakura casi sin ganas.

Naruto…te apuesto a que no te atreves- le lanza una mirada a Sasuke- a be…sarme

Naruto quedo muy azorado, y sus ojos vidriosos y brillosos.

Sa-sakura-chan, hablas en serio?-

Sakura se sonrojo ante la mirada dulce y tierna de su compañero, pero quería mirar el rostro celoso de Sasuke…vio a su lado, y no había Nada.

Erm…Donde esta Sasuke-kun?-

Ah..eh, fue al baño.- respondió Naruto, apuntando al pasillo que daba con el baño.

La chica quedo pensativa.

Observo aquella ropa que llevaba puesta su amigo rubio, aquel pelo alborotado, sus ojos azules, sus mejillas coloradas, sus labios delgados, su piel bronceada…no estaria tan mal besar a Naruto, o si?

Se escucho la puerta del baño abrirse.

Sakura se lanzo sobre Naruto y se poso desquiciadamente sobre sus labios. Naruto reboto en la pared por la fuerza del empuje, y abrazaba a la chica, mientras que esta colocaba sus manos en el cabello del rubio.

Y sintió el torso musculoso de Naruto a través de la ropa, los fuertes brazos que la sujetaban, y la amabilidad con la cual la besaba…Naruto era todo un caballero.

Los pasos se escucharon cerca, y se detuvieron de golpe al lado de los dos chicos.

Que hacen?- pregunto Sasuke indiferente, algo triste.

Naruto separo a Sakura de su lado. Iba a responder…pero Sasuke lo tomo del cuello de la ropa, y lo alejo de un solo tirón, mientras tomaba a Sakura del cuello y la estampaba contra la pared, haciéndola crujir.

Agh!-gimio, por la falta de aire.

Eh! Teme..Suéltala!, que era parte de la apuesta, que no fue enserio- rogaba Naruto, pero Sasuke parecía no escucharlo.

Luego trato de hacerlo entender por la fuerza… pero Sasuke era mas hábil que el, y esquivo todos los ataques. Sin soltar a la joven.

Sakura se estaba poniendo roja, y sus mejillas estaban tornando a un tono morado.

Naruto esperaba lo peor…pero al ver el rostro de su amiga, noto una leve sonrisa..Por que?

En ese instante Sakura apretó sus uñas contra el brazo del Uchiha, sacándole gruesas gotas de Sangre… hasta que este la soltó. Luego se arrojo sobre el, dándole un duro golpe en la entre pierna, y otro en el estomago.

Sasuke por su parte, luego de recibir los golpes, abofeteo a la chica, haciendo sangrar sus labios.

Detenganse, detenganse!-grito desesperado Naruto con lagrimas en los ojos.

Se detuvieron, pero no por las palabras del rubio.

Ambos mantenían la mirada firme en el otro.

Y…Sasuke salto sobre Sakura acorralándola con violentos besos, ambos cayeron al suelo.

Y… aun besándose, y tocándose lo hacían bruscamente.

Y… entonces Naruto recordó:

_Todas las veces que Sakura llegaba con un moretón, siendo ella ninja medico__._

_Todas las veces que Sasuke llegaba con una herida, después de un fin de semana sin entrenamiento, ni misiones._

_Todas las veces que habían llegado juntos…muy temprano por la mañana a entrenar._

Definitivamente, Sasuke y Sakura estaban saliendo juntos…y les gustaba el sado.

Naruto los miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, y atónitamente.

Ahhh!-gimio Sakura- por eso me gustas Sasuke.

Sasuke mordía el labio de la joven haciéndolo sangrar, mientras apretaba su cuerpo con el de ella.

Y Sakura le enterraba las uñas en la espalda a Sasuke…lo cual era curioso, pues Sakura hace no mucho, se había dejado crecer las uñas, y las tenia muy largas, y filudas.

De pronto, ambos se comenzaron a sacar prendas de ropa.

Yo me voy de aquí.-recalco Naruto aun perplejo.

Te demorabas!- le grito el Uchiha.

Si, si.. y luego yo estoy loco- le respondió el rubio mientras se perdía por el pasillo.

-

**x.**

* * *

**x.**

-

Así que….están saliendo?-

Ajá.-respondió Sakura.

Si dobe, ya basta de cháchara, sigamos.-

Sasuke-kun tiene razón.- dijo la chica tomando un par de dados entre sus manos.

Naruto obedeció… después de ver lo "extraña" que podía ser Sakura, decidió que lo mejor seria obedecer.

Volvieron a arrojar los dados.

Los cuales rodaron.

Rodaron…

Y rodaron alrededor de la mesa.

¡4!-

¡7!-

…¡10!...gané- respondió con una sonrisa…la pelirrosada.

Y por primera vez durante el juego de apuestas. Sasuke era quien perdía ante Sakura.

La observó con su sonrisa arrogante, socarrona. Sabía que "la dulce Haruno" jamás le haría nada a _**él**_. O eso es lo que le pensaba.

Sakura le dedico una sonrisa _dulce…inocente._

Naruto por su cuenta…miraba aterrado. Si La kunoichi creía que "pedirle una cita a Tsunade" era algo suave… como seria una apuesta fuerte.

Y bien Sakura.- la voz varonil del muchacho resonó en la sala.

Sakura amplio mas su sonrisa, y esta vez mostró una corrida de dientes blancos.

Te…atreverías.-

_Oh! No…el conocía esa mirada._

A…-

Que no fuera lo que pensaba.

Besar…-

_Estaba perdido…Perdido!_

A…Na-ru-to –

_Santo cielo…peor de lo que pensaba._

Este…¡¿Qué?!-

Ambos Ninja miraban sorprendidos a su _dulce _compañera.

* * *

**_Holas! _**

**_pues si, no es un sueño, por fin subi el capi tres! espero de tooodo corazon que lo hayan disfrutado xD_**

**_pues la verdad de sorprendi muchisimo. 50 reviews en 2 capis. es demaciado. no saben lo agradecida que me siento._**

**_pues bien, sin quitarles mas de su valioso tiempo. me despido de ustedes._**

**_reviews?_**

**_bye_**


End file.
